


Reflections.

by silver_sun



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy thinks about life and Shetland. Set post series one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections.

Title: Untitled.  
Rating: G  
Words: 500  
Characters/Pairings: Sandy Wilson.  
Warnings: None, but spoilers for first 2 episodes of Shetland.

 

Shetland was his home. Sandy had never really considered ever living anywhere else, the brief stint away training to be a police officer had cemented the fact that there really was only one place that he wanted to be and that was Shetland. There was one thing he missed about Aberdeen, where he’d attended police training college: The city’s night life. In particular the Rainbow Bar just off the Market Cross and near to the university. There, for a little while at least, he could be himself. 

He knew his dad thought he was a married to the job, and perhaps in a way he was. It was just that he knew with absolute rock solid certainty that he was never going to marry a nice girl and settle down, as his plethora of relatives on Bressay had so often asked. Not that they asked so much since what had happened to Mima. It was never going to go away, never going to leave him. You don’t find your grandma murdered at point blank range with a shotgun and not have it affect you. Especially not when it turns out its your own aunt who was responsible. 

So he’d worked and worked hard. That way there was no time for a social life. He knew it was lie. Tosh had one and so did Perez, even with the responsibilities of being the senior officer at the station and a single parent. It was still easier to lie though, to hide in work, than face people. It was hard enough being thought of as the sad copper with the dead granny without adding coming out as gay in to the mix.

He knew Perez and Tosh wouldn’t care or mind, nor would they spread the fact about if he didn’t want them to. But others on the beat might, even if only by accident, and the idea of it getting back to his dad, was more than he could face. Because his dad would be angry and it wouldn't be at him and maybe that was the worse part. His dad would be angry at himself, he'd see it as his own failure to bring him up properly after his mum died. After losing Mima he couldn’t put him through that. 

So he lived on his own in a flat in Lerwick, because he couldn’t face living on Bressay anymore. Once he’d loved the closeness of it, now it felt more and more suffocating. It had got worse since Mima’s will had been read and he’d found that she’d left her croft to him. Eventually he’d have to do something with it, even if it was rent it out as a camping bod to archaeologists and birdwatchers in the summer. For now however, with the first anniversary of Mima’s death looming horrendously close, he couldn’t bring himself to make a decision over it. 

He appreciated Perez sorting it out for him so he could stay on at the station in Lerwick when and if he passed his sergeants exam. Yet looking out of the police station, the second floor window giving a view of the grey waters of Bressay Sound and away to the North Sea beyond, he couldn’t help but wonder whether it was a good thing or not. Perhaps he should have taken the chance to move on, both from Lerwick and his old life.


End file.
